


咕哒伯爵second

by Seravitta



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seravitta/pseuds/Seravitta





	咕哒伯爵second

埃德蒙踌躇地解开衬衫扣子，露出两个被创可贴草草遮住的乳头。安静地站在他身前的御主，并没有急着去摆弄它们——这反而让复仇者产生了不妙的预感。

“其实，”迦勒底御主终于说，“唐泰斯先生不贴上那个也可以吧？没有人会看见的。”

若不是这小恶魔最近对他的乳头上了心，每一次都要用手指和牙齿很狠蹂躏到几乎要出血，还尝试用过乳夹（他真的很不愿意回忆这件事），导致现在就算是暴露在空气里都时常会觉得隐隐疼痛，他何必要花整整三十分钟的时间来贴上这两个聊胜于无的防护？当然，埃德蒙没有天真到将这些话说出来。

“难道是——”年轻人刻意停顿了几秒钟，尾音格外愉快地兜了个圈，“——乳头在衬衣上摩擦的话，会很爽吗？”

“怎么可能。”埃德蒙反驳道。

“我想试试看呢。”

还没有等埃德蒙反应过来，这恶趣味的御主就单膝跪在床上，膝盖正好卡在复仇者两腿中间。他掀开埃德蒙的衣服，手指隔着创可贴轻轻地捏起了被玩得敏感脆弱的乳头。复仇者倒吸一口涼气，几乎是一瞬间就软了腰。然而年轻看起来并没有在意他的这点反应，只是低垂着脑袋，用比撰写报告还要严肃认真的表情折磨着复仇者的左乳。他仅用了一只手，亳不客气地将红肿乳头按进埃德蒙那没有什么料的苍白胸口，又松了松劲，转而捏着它向外轻扯，又转动手腕。

埃德蒙只觉得全身所有的感觉都集中在胸前那一小点上，比起衬衫已经轻柔许多的棉垫仍然无法保护已经破皮的敏感部位，那儿被揉得又疼又烫，他不愿意这样轻易地服从，只好闭起眼晴咬着嘴唇。但事与愿违，这具已经被调教得足够淫荡的躯体完全屈服于年轻人那不与年龄相匹配的技巧。

“什么嘛。”迦勒底御主带着点笑意说，“你勃起啦，唐泰斯先生。”

埃德蒙抓紧了身下的床单。他无法否认这一点，尽管他只是被揉了几下乳头。

“我很感兴趣ー一唐泰斯先生能不能只靠乳头就高潮？”年轻人温和地说，“不是没有可能的吧？”

埃德蒙竭力地说：“开什、么玩笑……”

年轻人听了这话，颇有些苦恼地收回了手；然而复仇者还没有来得及建立警惕心，他又将埃德蒙的上半身按倒在床上，舌尖在乳晕外围试探着，又隔着那点欲盖弥彰的胶布吸吮。埃德蒙的指尖都在颤抖，双腿想要并拢却只能夹住另一双腿；等到创可贴上的胶布被浸湿软化，迦勒底御主就叼起乳头附近卷起来的胶布边缘将它撕掉。创可贴贴得比较久，有些破损的地方和棉垫粘在了一起，又因为被叼着一边撕开，另一侧凹了下去挤压着已经完全肿起来的乳头；快感猛烈地侵袭着复仇者所剩无几的理智，最终他在牙齿划过乳尖时痛呼出声，并且再也没法挽回自己的自制力。

“还真是肿了呢。这下可没办法了。”年轻人把已经撕下来的创可贴吐掉，又对着挺立在空气里的乳头吹了口气。复仇鬼的手一下抓住他的胳膊，他只是轻轻地摇了摇头，没有说无妨也没有说放手。

“这里会分泌奶水吗？”他随口问道，也没有征求埃德蒙的意见，低下头去用嘴唇含着，又用牙齿轻轻蹭了几下。埃德蒙不知道自己的额头上出了一层薄汗，脖颈处原本苍白的皮肤也变成了淡粉色。他的身体控制不住地震颤，双腿曲起却无法遏止想要高潮的欲望；潜意识中他觉得，仅仅偏袒左边似乎是不够的，但这样的想法连他本人都未曾得知。他只是陷入了情欲的泥沼中，好似有人拿凿子一下ー下地打开他的胸腔，看他的心脏究竟是不是在跳动，又拿滚烫的血滋滋地浇在他的脑袋上，叫他哀鸣着蜷起了身子。

迦勒底的御主终于肯放过那个奄奄一息的小东西，微笑地抓起埃德蒙的手放在他自己的腿间，说：“你高潮了，先生。”


End file.
